micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Intermicronational Tribune
PDF I cannot read the file February.pdf. Could you either re-upload it or change the format of the newspaper? Kyng Fyrst 01:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) When you go to the file page, you have to click on the image. Then the pdf will come up. Notify me if this doesn't work. Parker I of Secundomia 01:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : I've tried this and it failed to load. It would only load when I clicked the revision link in the "Past revisions" section of the file page. Kyng Fyrst 02:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I can't open it either, it says the file is either damaged or outdated (i.e. made with a version of Adobe Acrobat that predates 2005)--Comrade Mark Dresner 19:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Have you tried opening the other version?--Parker I of Secundomia 19:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yes I have, doesn't work.--Comrade Mark Dresner 19:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Spelling & Grammar The Tribune needs copyediting. Would you like help in this area? A-One 04:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) My first issue was a little rushed, I can assure you that the Tribune will not have problems in the future. Please notify me if there are future problems. Parker I of Secundomia 14:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Greetings I'd like to congratulate you on the first issue of the Micronational Tribune. While (As A1 pointed out) it does need some proofreading, the paper certainly shows promise, and if ever you would like some help, then feel free to contact me. I look forward to the next issue! --Demontux 19:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you to you all for your helpful comments on the Intermicronational Tribune! You are helping a lot with the future of our newspaper! If you want to write for the newspaper, post your stories on this talk page and I will add them to the next issue. --Parker I of Secundomia 19:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Submissions Federation of Prometheus/Kingdom of Transit The Federation has beaten Transit by three goals to one in MFA Soccer. Goals from Jones and Chambers in the first half gave Prometheus an early lead, the second half led an attempted comeback with Marks scoring from outside the box for his first goal in five games, the balance was then quickly restored by Jones though capitalizing of a Bowyer corner to stretch their unbeaten run to five games. PrometheusGovernment 06:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Federation of Prometheus The Defense Secretary, Maj. Daniel Ogilvie has announced plans for a new turret system built from water tanks to be used in the current reconstruction efforts on the aging forts of the old states. Ford Imladris and Dominance have confirmed that they will be using these and the upcoming Twin fort in Thor may also use these new weapons. They are armed with a 25m close range machine gun and a 112m long range main cannon capable of firing the standard 12 gauge rounds used by the MOD. PrometheusGovernment 06:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Austenasia HIM Emperor Terry I has abdicated, and HIM Emperor Esmond III has acceeded to the Throne. For more information, please see Terry I abdication crisis. Austenasia 19:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC)